Maybe
by defendover
Summary: On the plane ride back to Atlas, Weiss had a lot to think about. Nothing made sense to her, and she definitely wouldn't be getting answers any time soon.


**Hello everyone, so here I am again. I'm not sure if you guys will get to read this but I would like to take this chance to thank the reviewers of my other story - Tear of Light, edgelesspigeon, ezok. guest reviewer, and cryocene. I don't know why I didn't reply to your reviews or PM you guys at that time, but well, I guess your words must have made me giddy haha. You guys have no idea how you made my day with your reviews. and I can't believe I'm still getting reviews after three years!**

 **To any future reviewers and anyone who drops a like, I express the same gratitude.** **Here's hoping that you guys will like this.**

* * *

The flight back to Atlas was silent, and the gunfire distant. Everything on the battlefield occurred in a flash – the fencer barely had time to register anything when she was fighting off Grimm. All she did was react, not reflect. But now, as she sat in the seat of her family jet, she could feel the gravity of the situation sinking in. Slowly. Arresting her heart and mind.

The uprising, the cries of the innocent, the smell of death in the air.

And her teammates.

It was a disaster. No, she was _the_ disaster. Why was she so stupid as to let Ruby wander up the tower alone? She had no clue if it was safe up there! And now, she wouldn't even know if Ruby walked out of it unscathed. If Ruby didn't, it would be her fault.

 _So much for being the best teammate, Weiss._

Then there was Yang… The blond would have a tough time ahead of her, and Weiss should have stayed to help her. Other students were there to offer support, sure, but Weiss was Yang's teammate. She should have been there.

She _should_ have been there.

As those mistakes wormed themselves into her mind, the heiress started fidgeting in her seat. The safety belt felt restraining, the air was getting thin, and she was going stir-crazy. People were getting killed out in Vale and here she was, sitting safe in the haven of her jet, not even trying to get a single word through to her father. Weiss thought that she couldn't do this anymore. She _had_ to say something.

Chancing a sidelong glance at her father, Weiss saw his expression – ever cool and calm, as if deaths were not piling with every second that passed. He was only looking straight ahead, neither at her nor his scroll. The young lady had not an inkling what he was thinking. Was he only concerned with the impact on the company? Was he indignant over how much lien he had lost just by coming for her? If this was the case, why did he come in the first place? He could have easily sent his personal bodyguards. They might not intimidate her like he did, but they were handpicked by him for a reason.

So why did he come? Was it simply to prove to her that she couldn't run from him after she had so audaciously rejected his calls? Was he even one to concern himself with such petty matters? He did cancel her credit cards but he _was_ the head of the Schnee Dust Company. To him, there were probably better things to do than to fetch his fool of a daughter.

Mentally (and physically) exhausted, Weiss heaved out a sigh. This was just another question that would bug her till no end.

Just like his decision to choose her over Winter as the heiress.

Weiss was not sure if she would ever know the answers to these questions, or if she would want to. Right now however, those things did not matter. She would have to get updates on Vale and her teammates as soon as possible. That was of utmost importance. The pale girl only hoped that things did not go down to the worst scenario.

At that thought, another breath of air left her lips as her shoulders fell. How did things come to this? Not long ago, she was still nursing a warm cup of coffee, chatting with Blake while the tournament played on the screens. Now, the tournament grounds were painted a livid red, along with every other street of the city. _If I had stayed, I could have saved one more person! I could have-_

A sudden touch on her face shocked Weiss out of her thoughts. Immediately, her hand reached up to where Myrtenaster usually would be, but stopped short when she remembered her surroundings. This made her realize what _that_ was. Gradually, the white-haired girl turned to see her father looking at her, thumb brushing against her left cheek. Weiss was as surprised as she was confused – the heiress couldn't recall the last time he had been this close, to say the least. Then, it all clicked to place when she felt a familiar cooling sensation, accompanied by the feeling of skin closing in together.

The cut sealed.

But the hand lingered.

A light touch on her scar, the one that wouldn't fade.

She stilled, at a loss for words. Silence continued pervading the air, but this time it seemed a little different. For a moment, Weiss thought that she might have imagined the tingle on her scar. _No. No, he probably just brushed against it by accident._ It was the only logical answer. Yet, a small part of her wanted very much to believe it happened. The young Schnee looked at her father, hoping to seek some answers in his eyes. Some affirmation was needed after all, but the heiress wasn't sure what she was expecting when she saw that his expression betrayed nothing. All Weiss saw was a clear reflection of herself, and not a second later, he broke eye contact.

"For now, come with me, Weiss," her father said.

And that was really all he said. But it was different enough for Weiss to know that the touch was real.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, hello there once more. The idea behind this writing actually came to me before the Volume 4 concept art was released. So when I saw Weiss' art, it got me thinking about whether or not this fic would still be realistic. In the end, I kept the idea because I just wish to see if Weiss' father could be portrayed as someone.. "nice", whatever "nice" means for a person like him. And of course, I do hope that he isn't as callous as he's sometimes thought out to be.**

 **If you do have any comments, please do leave a review and tell me how I can improve. I'm not sure myself if I like certain parts of the story actually.. Perhaps I'll get down to editing it some more. Till then, you're always welcome to tell me what you think :) Lastly, thanks for the read!**


End file.
